


Reminder

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: On an average day, Lillie thinks about the upcoming arrival of hers and Sun's child. Setting is 11 years after the events of Sun and Moon. Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more Sun/Lillie Family one-shots. Maybe I'll do one tomorrow after work. Well then, please enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated!

It was another typical day for Lillie as she worked on her research piece for the Aether Foundation while sitting down on a chair. For someone who was only 22 years old, she became a prominent researcher on how to improve the lifestyles of Pokémon that resided on Aether Paradise, and she'd usually assist her father in taking care of the Pokémon due to her past experience.

However, as of late, Lillie had to work at home because of the bump on her stomach that held hers and Sun's child. She and her husband have been married for over a year now, and when the time came for her to ask him if 'Nebby needed a sibling', he couldn't agree anymore, though he was surprised that she'd asked first.

Lillie has passed through 6 months of her pregnancy, and while she was overjoyed for the arrival of their child within the next coming months, she wasn't able to do much in terms of helping around. Her parents, and mainly Gladion had recommended for her to work at home so that she didn't strain herself as much. Lillie was against it at first, but when she almost fainted during her time at Aether Paradise, she finally relented to their advice. Since then, she's stayed at hers and Sun's new home that was situated near the Hau'oli Outskirts.

Once Lillie had finished typing the last part of her essay, she proceeded to save the file and close her laptop as she sighed in relief. The blonde gazed at the series of photos that highlighted the relationship with her husband. One was them with Professor Kukui when the both of them were 11 years old, the other around their teenage years as they held hands, the next one was them on a dinner date at Seafolk Village, and the last one was them at their wedding. Lillie smiled in the end, the thought that she and Sun had progressed so much blew her mind. Now, she hoped to add more photos once the baby arrives. Suddenly, she received a small nudge to her shin, and it happened to be from Rockruff.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lillie apologized as she wasn't aware of her little friend. She brought her hand to pet it for compensation. That kind of Rockruff was a wedding gift from Professor Kukui and his wife Burnet as it originated from their Lyncanroc.

After receiving its owner's affections, Rockruff barked in delight as it nuzzled to her shin once more. Lillie wondered just how much affection she'd give to her baby. As a child, she and her mother Lusamine would read bedtime stories together until one of them had slept or they and her brother Gladion would take care of the Pokémon in the Conservation Area during their better days before her mother was led astray. Nonetheless, there was a clouding doubt in her mind that she'd mess up in the process. The experience that Lillie and Gladion had the endure under Lusamine's irrational behavior didn't help her case as much, but the soon-to-be mother used it as a reminder that it wouldn't be the case with her child.

With Sun at her side, she'd be able to overcome those obstacles. He was great with children as his other duty aside from being a Pokémon League Champion was to spread the joys of Pokémon in Alola. Hau would assist him at times whenever the Island Kahuna wasn't occupied with his own responsibilities. Sun got the idea from being inspired by Alder and Hilbert when he talked to them in the past. Their reason was because children would soon follow the footsteps of their elders in order to open a door for a brighter future. From what Lillie had heard from her husband, Hilbert had 3 children with his wife Skyla which included an 8 year old boy named Skyler and 2 year-old twin girls named Shirley and Zelda, and she was astonished as to how much a former Pokémon League Champion has managed to settle down in life.

Lillie envisioned herself with Sun, Nebby, and their child as they explored through places such as Ten Carat Hill, Wela Volcano Park, or the Altar of the Sunne. Just the thought of it made Lillie squeal subconsciously, which led to Rockruff to look at her in a confused manner but later yelped in agreement. For now, she'd have to give it time until their little one arrived.

A knock was heard from the door, and so Lillie stood up and walked over to open it.

"Hey, Lillie!" Sun greeted his wife as he held a bag of malasada with different flavors. Lillie let him walk inside so that he could set the pastry on a table. She went over to him in order to give her husband a kiss on the lips.

"Hi, Sun. I assume those were from Hau?" Lillie asked as she gestured at the malasada.

"You guessed it. Though try not to eat the whole thing like last time." Sun teased at his wife which caused her to look away as her face reddened in response. Her pregnancy resulted in the soon-to-be mother to have odd cravings. Lillie liked malasadas to begin with, but not to the point of engorging herself with a copious amount of it.

"H-hey, you don't have to bring that up. Also, I have it under control now." She retorted back at her husband's teasing.

Sun chuckled at his wife's reaction, finding it to be quite cute. "Just had to be sure." He explained as his hand touched her bulging stomach, lightly rubbing it in affection. "Anyway, what have you been up to for today?"

"Nothing too intriguing. Just finished writing my thesis for work. Though I do want to help out father again." Lillie explained but she felt a bit deflated at her last statement.

"I know you do, but we don't want you to push yourself too much after the previous incident because," Sun paused as he gazed at his wife's stomach yet again. "we can't imagine on what could happen to our little guy."

Sighing, Lillie agreed on her husband's notion. "Yeah, but I dunno."

Noticing her response, Sun tried to reassure Lillie. "Don't worry about it. Remember, once our child is in this world, we'll be able to spend quality time together as a family. I promise you that." He pleaded as he lead his hands to hers, holding them gently.

"I had similar thoughts just a bit ago." Lillie added. She was right, with the right people by her side, she'd be able to gather the strength to quell her worries. "Anyway, you look tired. So, I suggest that you get some rest, champion."

With a nod, Sun adhered to his wife's advice as he brought her to sit down on the sofa along with him in their living room. Soon, Rockruff scampered to the couple as it jumped onto Sun's lap. It rested afterwards in content.

"I missed ya, too, buddy." Sun said as he petted its head. Lillie proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder, looking at her husband with a loving smile on her face. She also couldn't wait to see how much of an amazing father Sun would be. They would give their child the unconditional love that it deserved to have.

It was only a matter of time until their family would start to grow.


End file.
